Question: A red sweater costs $$99$, which is $9$ times as much as a green backpack costs. How much does the green backpack cost?
The cost of the red sweater is a multiple of the cost of the green backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$99 \div 9$ $$99 \div 9 = $11$ A green backpack costs $$11$.